Adventures with Pikachu
by VickiKitty14
Summary: This is a fanfiction told by a different point of view of the God Dammit, Pikachu! fanfiction.  Instead of being narrorated by my older sister Julie, I'll be the one narrorating.  With Pikachu we've got quite a story.
1. Intro

Hi Everybody!

As some of you may know, my sister Fire Burning writes about our unordinary adventures in _Hey You! Pikachu. _I decided that I'd like to give it a try from _my _point of view.

As the primary player of the game, my reactions are somewhat stronger than those of my sister. It's one thing to watch this happen, but being the one whose voice and actions are ignored – it's far beyond frustrating.

So join me, my older sister Julie, and our rather, uh, "interesting" Pikachu on our frequent and rather stupid adventures.

My sister's version:

/s/7057317/1/God_Dammit_Pikachu


	2. A Day in Our Messed of Lives

It's an ordinary morning.

Well, for us anyway.

As usual, my character is forced to sleep _next_ to the bed that Pikachu's sleeping on for some unknown reason. I greet Pikachu with an insult as I do every morning, and it gleefully bows to me while exclaiming, "Pi-KA-chu!"

Not that it respects me in any way.

Like it is part of the routine, Pikachu "thunder shocks" its usual prey. On this particular morning, Pikachu decided it would be just _wonderful _to litter the room with tissues it plucks from the tissue box.

"Yo! Stop that!" I say over the microphone, while Julie shakes her head at the familiar scene.

This happens _way_ too often.

Pikachu looks up excitedly for a second.

"What is the point of this? To annoy me?"

Pikachu, of course, ignores that statement and gives me a sinister smile.

"Oh geez."

Ignoring me, it adds to the clutter of tissues on the floor.

"Seriously? What will my mother think when she sees this _again?_"

Pikachu repeats the tissue throwing process a few more times before I lose it and scream at the darn thing to clean it up. Which it ignores.

Finally, I give up and we go out to the front lawn. I was hoping nothing eventful would happen, but, of course, Pikachu had other plans.

While I immediately grabbed all the "yellows" from the yard, Pikachu attacked the mushrooms.

"PiiiikkaaaaCHUUUUUU," I hear in the distance. _One mushroom to charcoal, _I think to myself.

"PiiiikkaaaaCHUUUUUU," _Two mushrooms to charcoal._

"PiiiikkaaaaCHUUUUUU," _And there we have it. All three are no more._

I get the special "Pikachu is expecting you to talk" lines, which means Pikachu is asking for its "Good Job!" I respond by calling it an idiot and Pikachu nods its approval.

Oh, but the fun never ceases with our Pikachu!

When I turn around to see Pikachu, I couldn't help but facepalm.

"Julie…" I groan warily.

Julie looks up at the screen and basically mirrors my own reaction.

For the _second _time now, Pikachu decided to go for a stroll. On the roof.

"_PIKACHU!" _I scream at it. "_GET DOWN!"_

It ignores me and continues it stroll on the roof.

After various attempts at calling it down I gave up. It was then Pikachu was tired of risking its life and calmly walked off the roof and got stuck in a pole.

Yes, in a pole.

Then, in Pikachu's magic way, it ascended to the top of the pole and on the roof where it again calmly walked off.

"I'm done with this," I tell my sister as we exchanged painful glances. I head off to go someplace where Pikachu can't cause any more damage, which is an adventure all by itself.

The wonders of Pikachu never cease.


	3. Unappreciated

It seems that Pikachu most likely enjoys causing havoc in the comfort of our home.

To start this day off, Pikachu asked to play rock-paper-scissors. It won and gave me a look so smug that you'd think it had just been given the highest honor known to man…or Pokémon in this case.

After our game and another attack on the tissues, it went over to the trumpet. It somehow managed to miraculously plunge the trumpet inside the wall so that only a small part of it was visible.

While I was investigating the odd scene, Pikachu decided I was too close for comfort and needed to scare me off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Pikachu holding a stick and standing in a position that looks like it's going to beat me with it.

"_AHHHHHH_!" I scream, as I quickly moved away from my potential assailant. Although Pikachu has done this before, it still managed to scare the crap out of me. Julie, hearing my scream, glanced to the TV screen to see what in God's name the rat did this time.

"_Again, Pikachu?" _My sister asked the screen.

Pikachu, having done its job, returned to its normal, ignorant self and continued on its merry way.

Since Pikachu wouldn't shut up about going outside, we head out to the front yard. It runs to the side gate and stares at something that only exists in its "special" little world.

Suddenly, for no good reason, it pulls little brown balls radiating green-ish brown smoke from mid-air.

It then proceeds to throw them in all directions, including us.

"JULIE! IT'S THROWING ITS POOP AT US!" I scream at my sister.

"Oh God…" she responds.

"_Pikachu! _Poop is _not _meant to be thrown at people!" I yell in the mic, "Poop is meant for toilets! Not for throwing at me! I give you shelter and food! I sleep on the darn floor while you have the bed! Show some appreciation! And how do you even enjoy this?"

Pikachu finally stops throwing its crap at us and happily goes off to thunder shock the mushrooms.

Tomorrow's project: Potty Train Pikachu.


	4. Sound Effect Day

On one _Hey You! Pikachu_ day, I decided that I didn't feel like talking to Pikachu. So instead, I would use the sound effects app on my phone. Pikachu often got mad at my use of these sound effects, but it was amusing to see its reaction.

After utterly failing at the Pokémon quiz (except for one out of the ten! A very proud moment), I decided to try and see how fishing would work out.

Once we had a bite, I started playing random sound effects. Yodeling, clapping, and booing were shut down.

As I was starting to get bored at failing to catch a fish with sound effects, Pikachu hooked one. I halfheartedly played a horn sound.

_Beep. _

And that simple beep landed us one.

Julie and I practically died with laughter at how unexpected it was.

After trying sound effects of a running toilet, a closing door, and a grenade, we landed another one with a gunshot sound effect.

The last catch of the day was with a siren sound.

"Vicki, did you notice that the sound effects that caught us fish make a story? First a horn, like a car horn beeping at some ignorant driver."

"Then that ignorant driver gets mad at the impatient one behind him and shots him?"

"Yeah! And then the ambulance comes."

"Those are awful sounds for Pikachu to respond to…"

"Yeah… but this is Pikachu we're talking about."

"True." I end the day with applause for Pikachu's sake.


End file.
